Scud's Bubble
by knyte
Summary: Set before the events of Blade 2. Scud is just another pet for the vampires doing what he is told, but what happens when someone from his human life pops up and he starts to question his new loyalties?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok Here is my Scud fic lol, It's based off a deleted scene on the Blade2 DVD that Nymph told me about. It's an actual bar trick Norman knows. Warning watching that clip will induce lust filled drooling lol. Reviews and PM's are welcome!_

_Nymph Quote: Oh the things I would do to that greasy little stoner… (I'm right there with ya sister!)_

"No, it's Scud! Like Stud…Scud!"

"Yeah I don't think so…"The blonde dismissed him with a laugh before turning back to her friend.

Blowing out a plume of smoke Scud shook his head at the girls sitting at the table in the middle of the club before glancing up at the sprinkler above their bleached heads.

"Yeah well, enjoy your night. What's left of it." He muttered bitterly, his words drowned out by the music blaring through the club speakers before pushing his way into the gyrating crowd. He made his way to the bar sliding his way into a seat vacated by a suck head and his future clue less giggling dinner. Pulling his lower lip down the bartender nodded at the marking before setting a beer down in front of Scud.

_Well there's at least one perk to being a pet._

Taking a drink he remembered how excited he had been to be chosen to survive. He had thought being the kept monkey for the head bad guy would be a pretty sweet gig. He'd get to make his own shit, hang with vamps, and get some ass…yeah apparently the vamps were the only ones getting any ass. Sure he had unlimited pot and booze but was it really worth it knowing that if at any time he screwed up his boss could tear his limbs off like the wings off an insect? Or worse he could give him to the blood pack as a training dummy.

The mere thought of being alone in a room with Reinhardt or Chupa and shiny objects had him shivering briefly. Those guys needed a major freaking chill pill.

He glanced down as the cell phone in his pocket buzzed twice. Pulling it out he glanced at the time as the first of three alarms went off. It was eleven; he had maybe two and a half hours left before he would need to leave for multiple reasons. Damaskinos like to keep him on a short leash, if he was late even once for curfew, yeah well he didn't even want to think what would be done to him if he was late.

_Even if I was late I sure as hell wouldn't stay here_.

He thought with another foreboding glance up to the sprinkler system. At exactly two am the doors on this place would lock and any human unlucky enough to still be here would be free game as those things would turn on. Of course the vamps had to make even the most mundane human things fucked up, so instead of water a blood supply big enough to make the Red Cross shit themselves would rain down for the suck heads to frolic in.

_Yeah I'll pass…._

Even though he was supposedly protected he doubted a vamp would wait long enough for him to whip out his marking before tearing his throat out once fresh blood was in the air.

Chupa had shown him a security video of one of the clubs after the doors had locked as a joke. Scud had lasted five minutes in to the feed before he proceeded to throw up the krispy kreme he had for lunch.

_I miss having normal friends…_

Scud shook the thought away quickly as he took a deep pull on his cigarette.

_It's not like I could turn back now anyway…_

Holding the smoke in his mouth he moved his tongue around slowly.

_What the hell is there even to go back to? Freaking dead end jobs and a crappy apartment…_

Opening his mouth Scud held a small smoke filled bubble on the tip of his tongue before blowing it away into the air. He noticed one of the bar backs giving him a dirty look and was about to tell them to fuck off when a feminine chuckle echoed over his left shoulder.

"You know you never did tell me how you could do that…"

_It couldn't be…_

Turning on his stool Scud felt himself grin as he came face to face with a petite brunette smirking at him, her gray eyes laughing at him as he shrugged.

"Oral talent sweetheart…I was born with it." He added a wink before she began to laugh at his answer.

"I forgot how much of a skivvy perv you were …Hey Scud."

"I forgot how hot you were…" Scud replied honestly scooting off his chair to give his old friend a bear hug, laughing when his chin came to rest on the top of her head..." Shit Char you still not finished growing?" he grunted when pulling back she slapped his stomach.

"Ok seriously you can't make it five minutes without a short joke?"

Laughing he placed on hand on the back of her waist pulling her toward the bar.

"Come on and sit down, I'll buy you a drink. What are you even doing here?" _What are you doing in a vamp bar? _He wanted to ask her but knew he couldn't.

"Ugh...If I tell you who I'm here with promise you won't bolt?" Charlie asked with a grimace, sliding onto the stool while Scud stood next to her waving the bartender down.

"Oh god, not that bitch Missy…." Scud shook his head as he remembered his ex from hell, and Charlie's old roommate.

"Yeah, she is my Cousin. " Charlie scoffed with a roll of the eyes while Scud ordered her a jack and coke. "Aww you remembered my favorite drink…" She tried to pull out money only to have Scud slap her hand away playfully.

"Don't worry about it the Scudster got ya covered." He muttered around the cigarette in his mouth making Charlie grin as she looked him over. "What?"

"It's just..." she wrapped her hands around the drinks as it was placed in front of her "I haven't seen you in over a year but you haven't changed, not a single bit."

Scud felt himself swallow at her sweet smile.

_If only you knew babe._

He had always liked Charlie; hell if he was honest with himself he was crazy about her. When he had started dating Missy it had been just about sex, well that and Missy had money. She was hot, blonde and had a great ass but if he talked to her for more than ten minutes he would get the overwhelming urge to stick something in his eye and end his misery.

Missy's friends were the same as her, he knew they wondered what she was doing with him and he knew what Missy's answer had always been. Sex. He was great at it and for Missy he had been a walking sex toy, while for him she was an ATM with nice legs that stayed open late.

He had been ready to move on about a month in though, sick of her BS. After a particularly nasty fight followed by mediocre sex he had been sitting on her couch lighting up when her roommates door opened and out walked little Charlie in booty shorts and a Boondock Saints T-shirt. She hadn't said anything to him as she sat down crossing her legs on the couch next to him and took the remote. Turning the channel to the cartoon network Scud was frozen to the spot as he debated blowing out the smoke, you never really knew how people would react to smoking when she turned to him with a yawn.

"So are you gonna pass that or what?"

It had been the start of one of his best friendships…until his chance meeting with the vamps. He got to live but had to cut all human ties, even Charlie.

"Hello, Earth to Josh….What strain are you smoking these days that you space out right in front of me?" Charlie laughed waving her hand in his face.

Scud pulled himself back to reality with a scowl "You know I hate it when people call me Josh, Charlene…" he chuckled as Char shivered in disgust next to him.

"Ok, ok truce, we go back to being Scud and Char…let's not speak of the names our evil parents branded us with."

"Deal" He shook her out stretched hand, ignoring the slight tightening of his pants at the feel of her soft skin against his. "So what have you been up to Char?"

BLADE2BLADE2BLADE2BLADE2BLAD E2BLADE2

The next few hours passed quickly as Scud laughed and joked with his old friend forgetting for awhile that his existence wasn't that of a normal human anymore. It felt like it always had with Char just going out and having fun, shooting the shit. They reminisced about old times, like when they got board and decided to play a prank on Missy by saran wrapping her car. She caught him up with her and her work at the animal shelter while he did his best to dodge any questions she asked keeping his answers as vague as possible.

"So are you ever going to tell me?" Char finally asked him over her fifth jack her eyes shiny from the intake.

Scud scrunched his face up in question before bumping her shoulder with his. "If you really wanna learn the bubble trick it's better to show you...But it's kinda the same as going down on a girl...Here let's see if we can find someone…ow!" he laughed as she slugged his arm.

"That's not what I'm asking you to tell me. Now tell you blood supply to head back up north!" Char shook her head nibbling on her bottom lip a second before trying again. "Seriously, I understand wanting to just get away for awhile, but I haven't heard from you in a year no one has…"

"You asked around about me?" Scud asked a little surprised when she nodded.

"Of course did but people either said they didn't know or that you just wanted to be left alone…it was weird. What happened to you?"

Scud looked up from his drink to find her waiting patiently for his answer, he wasn't sure what to tell her when his phone began to buzz in is pocket.

"Shit…Sorry."

"It's fine…" Charlie mumbled swaying slightly in her seat the buzz taking over as Scud dug for his cell.

He pulled it out only to have his cigarette drop from his mouth to the bar table as the numbers flashed up at him. It was 1:30. He had missed the second alarm. In half an hour the bar doors would lock closed.

Slowly he put his phone back in his pocket as he looked back up at Charlie. She only had a half an hour left to live.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to Gurl and Nymph for the great reviews. I only hope to one day rise to your levels of smutty Norman goodness. Please Review!_

"Hey it's getting hot in here. How bout we go outside for a smoke?" Scud asked leaning forward to Char as the music switched over to something with a hard beat and fast tempo.

He watched as the little brunette shook her head her pink mouth forming a pout before looking past Scud to scan the crowd. "Actually I should probably try to find Missy; this place is probably going to be closing soon."

"Yeah, sooner than you think…" Scud muttered catching Char to his side when she stumbled a bit with a giggle.

"Plus Andy is with her and he drove."

"Who the hell is Andy?" He asked with a sneer.

"Guy Missy met at the last club, he told Missy about this place and she wanted to come."

_Great she was lured here!_

It wasn't uncommon for the younger vamps and even some kept humans like himself to be sent out to look for victims. Small groups, people who hopefully wouldn't be missed for days. He had been so stupid to think that he could just have a normal night; he should have made Charlie leave as soon as she had come over but he had missed this. He had missed her.

"Hey I'm sure your cousin will be fine, it'll just take a second for me to have a smoke." He tried to pull her with him to the door but she pulled away with a drunken giggle.

"Then go have a smoke. I'll be here when you get back."

_No you fucking won't!_

He wanted to scream at her drunken stubbornness. He use to think it was cute but right now it was just pissing him off. He was trying to save her!

"Hey man, we can watch her til you get back."

Scud turned at the offer to see two suck heads looking Char over with a hungry gaze from their seats at the bar and quickly grabbed her wrist yanking her to his side.

"Yeah, no thanks...Come on I think I saw Missy go this way." Tossing his arm over her shoulders he tried to ignore the jump in his stomach as her hand fisted in his shirt at the waist while he led her through the crowd. He glanced up at the clock behind the bar.

1:46

The Vampires weren't supposed to touch anyone before two but he didn't trust the way they eyed Char as they moved, leaning close to them to smell her under the guise of dancing. He had never stayed this close to lock down before and now he remembered why, they were like sharks circling meat in the water, just waiting for the chance to strike.

He knew a few of the vamps kept cars waiting in the back to take them back to their compounds or houses. He would get Charlie to one and come back in to find her cousin, even though he didn't relish the idea of risking his neck for Missy he couldn't just leave her to get massacred.

He had made it all the way to the kitchen area when Charlie began to drag her feet.

"Scud, come on…" She ducked under his arm taking a few steps back. "I told you I wanted to find Missy."

"Yeah, she's this way…" He wiped his lip pointing to the door behind them praying Char was buzzed enough to believe it. She wasn't.

"What is wrong with you? I'm buzzed not stupid. My cousin isn't outside, why the hell do you want me to go outside with you so bad anyway? What the hell is so interesting outside?" She demanded crossing her arms under her chest.

"Look Char just trust me … we need to go outside."

"No, I need to find my cousin. You need to get help." She pointed at his chest before turning to head back into the club.

He should just let her go like he did the two girls from earlier in the night that had turned him down. But she wasn't just any girl. Flashes of Charlie and him laughing and goofing off flashed through his head as he searched around for something anything in the kitchen and stock room that would make her stay with him.

His gaze landed on the box of imported beer a second before he ripped open the top grabbing a bottle. He knew she would be beyond pissed if she ever remembered any of this but he was desperate.

Charlie reached for the door to the club letting out a pained grunt as a sharp pain raced up the back of her head.

Scud dropped what was left of the shattered bottle when Char's body fell back into his arms completely unconscious.

"Trust me babe. You'll thank me later." With a small grunt he bent down tossing her upper body over his shoulder in a fireman's carry as he made a dash for the back door. Her arms beat against his back with every moved as he turned to shoulder open the door. As soon as he was out the driver's side door to the nearest car opened and Scud was handing over Charlie to the human driver.

"Here take her I need to get…" The words died on his lips as the first ear piercing scream echoed and the door slowly closed back over before the automated locks clicked into place.

"I don't think you will be able to get back in tonight." The driver simply stated, pretending that there weren't about two dozen humans if not more like them getting massacred behind those doors.

Denial, it was the badge of the kept humans. One you had better learn early on if you wanted to last.

"What would you like me to do with…"The driver nodded to the unconscious brunette in his arms while Scud rubbed a hand over his face. He couldn't believe it. Missy was still in there. Yeah he had hated her but he had known her, had slept with her, and now…

"Just uh, just put her in the back." He waved and the driver moved to lay Charlie out on the back seat while Scud moved around the car to the other side trying to ignore the sick feeling in his gut. Yeah he knew people were killed by the vamps every day. But this was the first time it was someone he knew. It could have been two if he hadn't carried Charlie out himself. The thought made him sick.

He leaned on the car resting his head on his arms as he took another deep breath.

"Why the fuck did you girls have to come here? Shit…" He yanked open the back door and slid into the seat next to Charlie while the drive moved back behind the wheel.

"Where would you like to go sir?"

BLADE2BLADE2BLADE2BLADE2BLAD E2BLADE2

She didn't live with Missy anymore. It was a small favor Scud figured, he didn't know if he could handle looking at any of his ex's shit right now. He kicked the door closed to Char's loft as he carried her on his back again. Hopefully it would be a few days before she would get too worried or go looking for her cousin. Missy had a habit of disappearing on benders for weeks at a time. Hell a few of them had even been his idea.

Spotting a mattress on the floor in the corner Scud moved over to it before letting Charlie slide down his body and laid her down. He watched as his friend immediately curled onto her side clutching her pillow to her head as he let out a sigh.

_At least you're safe Charlie._

Scud moved back to the front of the loft planning on leaving and never turning back. He understood now why they wanted you cut all ties when a cork board behind the front door had him pausing. It was covered in photos. Some with family and other friends but the majority were of him.

Glancing back he watched Charlie turn over on her back with a small grunt before he moved forward. The majority were just silly Polaroid's of them hanging out in the old apartment. One was him with his arm around Missy as she rolled her eyes while another picture had him and Charlie flipping off the camera wearing sunglasses. He brushed his fingers over one of him and the girls at a photo booth; they were both kissing his cheek, one on either side.

He knew he shouldn't but when he came to the one of him and Charlie on the couch, his arm around her shoulders as she leaned her head on his chest he found himself plucking it off the corkboard and shoving it into his pants pocket.

_This isn't your life anymore._

He knew it the first time he walked away. He knew it even better now this time around but it didn't make it any easier when he turned and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok so I realize Scud's version of a rescue leaves some room for improvement lol but he was desperate. Thanks and Love goes out to Gurl and Nymph for reviewing! I laughed too when I wrote him hitting her with the bottle but really it seemed like such a Scud thing to do. It's weird I see all these views on this fic but no reviews…I think poor Scud has lurkers lol please review!_

"Hey this is Missy; sorry I missed your call just leave a message after the beep!"

Char sighed as she held a bag of frozen peas to the back of her head while waiting for the beep on her cousin's voicemail.

"Hey Missy its Char, look I was just calling to make sure you got home ok. I had a weird night. Ok just give me a call back, bye." She held the phone to her face a second longer before turning to lay it back in the cradle wincing as she did at the pain . "Ugh, I'm never drinking again."

Laying her head down on her desk Char curled her legs up under herself as she tried to remember everything from the previous night. Most of it seemed like a crazy blur but one thing stuck out over the booze induced haze. Turning her head she looked to the board of her old pictures.

She couldn't believe he had been there.

A year ago Scud had been her closest friend and then one day, boom! He was gone. Char had come home to a crying Missy and a note. Scud had moved anything of his he had left in the apartment out and told Missy they were done, that he didn't want to see her again. Charlie had never really blamed him for ditching on her cousin, the girl had thrown a Nintendo controller at his face once but it had hurt when she tried to call him to find his phone had been turned off. She had tried email, had even gone to his job and old apartment where his friends had told her he had split on them too. No one seemed to know why or even where he disappeared to, no one had really seemed to care. Her cousin had rebounded quickly enough dating a few guys from her gym a week after Scud's disappearing act but Char had been heartbroken.

She wasn't sure why she had gone over to him when she had seen him last night. She had wanted a few answers, maybe even to tell him off a bit for ditching her but then he had turned to her, that big dopey grin on his face and she wasn't able to stay angry. She never really could with him. Sure he was an idiot, and extremely inappropriate but that was just, well, it was Scud.

Sitting up and looking around Char still couldn't remember exactly how it was that she got home. She remembered Scud had wanted her to follow him outside so she could only assume she had him to thank. That was if he had left a number, a note…anything really, but no. He just disappeared again with no trace.

"Well crap…" Char huffed getting up when her bag of peas began to leak down her arm.

BLADE2BLADE2BLADE2BLADE2BLAD E2BLADE2

_He was sitting on the couch, a joint clasped between his lips as he shot down another sniper, his thumb jamming into the buttons on his controller when the apartment door opened. Missy was in the shower so it could be only one person._

"_Dude don't you have your own apartment you can get baked in and play video games?" Char laughed from by the door as she kicked off her shoes._

"_These are your video games sweetheart" Scud replied over his shoulder never taking his eyes from the screen. "Want to play teams?"_

"_Sure, in a bit though I just got back from kickboxing. My second class and I desperately need a shower."_

"_Yeah well your cousins in there…" He blew out a plume of smoke while Char groaned somewhere from in the kitchen "yeah it's gonna be awhile."_

"_No kidding. You want a beer?"_

"_Sure."_

_He continued to watch the screen until Char came around the couch holding out a bottle to him. Scud turned and immediately began coughing as he took a too quick inhale of breath. Charlie was wearing the tightest pain of black shorts he had ever seen her in. The skin on her belly and chest glistened as she bent over to pat him on the back._

"_Easy there bud." Charlie laughed perching herself on the cushion next to him while he hit the pause button on the controller. He coughed again before turning toward her and motioning to her outfit._

"_So kickboxing huh? Everyone in your class dress like that?"_

"_Pretty much. Why you want to come ogle the women I work out with? It's actually pretty fun, you should sign up." She teased nudging him with her foot as she took a sip from her beer._

"_No, No no no…" he shook his head pointing to his chest "I'm a lover not a fighter."_

"_Uh-huh I'm sure" Charlie laughed nodding to the screen" Ok I'll play but can we switch games?"_

"_Ladies choice…" Scud reached forward for his lighter while Charlie sprung from the couch and bent down in front of the TV to sift through her basket of video games. Scud could only raise a brow at the great view of her ass when the bathroom door opened and Missy took in the scene with a glare._

"_What are you doing?"_

_Charlie turned at her cousin's hissed question while Scud jumped in his seat and quickly began reaching for his game controller._

"_Oh showers open!" Charlie turned tossing a game into Scud's lap before darting toward the bathroom door. "We'll play later Scuddy!"_

As the door closed in his dream Scud's eyes flew open while his phone rang loudly by his head. With a curse he reached for it rubbing the sleep from his eyes while flipping it open with a tired growl.

"What?"

"Oh I'm sorry princess did we wake you?" Priest voice came over the line and Scud glance to the clock with another curse." Yeah if I were you I'd run your little human legs down here before Chupa decides he doesn't care who you belong to."

The phone line went dead in his hand a second later.

Letting out a sigh Scud let his head fall back to the pillow, closing his eyes for a second longer and wishing he could recapture his dream, the memory of his life before this but he knew he couldn't. Vampires for having eternity to live were some of the most impatient mother fuckers he had ever met.

"Ugh.." he reached behind him to his nightstand grabbing his lighter and a joint before glancing down at his other 'problem'. "Why the fuck do they call it morning wood when it happens just as easily at night?"

Shaking his head he quickly lit up and pushing any remaining images of Char out of his head reached for his baggy work pants. He was half way out the door when he paused. He didn't know what the chances were of someone coming into his room while he was working…

"Better safe than sorry." He muttered to himself leaning back in to snag the photo from under his pillow and tucking it into one of the inner pockets of his vest.

_*So I'm writing this when my phone blows up with emails about reviews and people adding me to their lists! I'm feeling the love…so is Scud lol! I am concerned however that Gurl or Nymph may be holding some of you hostage and forcing you to review. If this is true blink twice! I'll send Scud over with a six pack to rescue you! Waterwarrior6 I have absolutely no intention of abandoning any of my stories! Leyshla Gisel you can find the video on you tube if you search blade 2 deleted scenes if you have an issue pm me and I will figure out a way to send you the link!_


	4. Chapter 4

_What? I have had over a hundred views to this fic! *happy dance* First I just want to say again Thank you to everyone who reviews and please continue to do so. The more you review the more Scud wants to takes his pants off….ok he would probably take them off anyway but you know what I'm getting at._

_Leyshla Gisel: Scud's two main functions in life are toking and stroking lol so yeah ogling is right up his alley._

_WaterWarrior6: Your Norman picture mixed with "not a happy camper" comment gave me chills lol I won't abandon Scuddy!_

_Coconutcarter: Thanks for the sweet review. I promise there is more creepy stuff on the horizon. There is a reason why Scud is constantly baked it's probably the only way to stay calm when living with Vampires!_

_Melissaax3: Don't feel bad for Missy lol, that asscrackwhore was horrible to Scud when they were dating. I know I about died when I saw that video...I mean really? Come on Reedus, you damn well know what women are thinking when they see you do that!_

_WheelyMommy: *glares* You know why I'm glaring lol._

_Gurl/ Nymph: ….You guys make me lose my shit. No joke. lol*Scud hugs…..and a little bit of him ass grabbing*_

"It's jammed!"

Scud jumped a little in his seat at Chupa's bark a second before the blood and gut covered monstrosity that had use to be one of Scud's creations was tossed onto the work table in front of him.

_Gee, I wonder why the fuck that is._

Scud pulled the work rag from his pocket while the larger Vampire glared down at him. Picking up one end of the gun he fought the grimace as what he could only guess was a piece of something's skull slid from the tip of the nozzle to the table with a wet plop.

"Your weapons don't work!" Chupa bared his fangs while Scud pulled out his smoke nodding to the weapon in question.

"Well maybe if you shot it instead of using it to fucking eviscerate shit…." Scud dropped the weapon darting out of arms reach when Chupa's bloody fist took a swing at him.

"What the hell did you just say to me pet?!"

Chupa made to lunge forward while Scud danced on the balls of his feat ready to dart out of the way when Nyssa's sharp tone called out to them.

"Chupa! Stand down. Scud go back to work...Or I'll send you both to answer to my father."

Scud let his eyes dart to where Nyssa stood a few feet away. Her brows were drawn together in a frown, her hands were fists against her hips. While Nyssa was one of the friendlier suck heads her appearance left no question to the fact that she was not in the mood to be disobeyed.

Leaning forward Chupa's lips curled into a snarl while he dropped his voice low enough for only Scud to hear.

"You're not always going to have her around to save your pathetic ass. The minute you fall out of favor..." He let the threat go unfinished snapping his teeth together and grinning when Scud gulped, the sound of the little stoner's pulse racing in fear made Chupa chuckle as he turned to stalk away.

" Son of a …" Taking a deep breath Scud leaned forward to let his arms rest on the worktable while watching Chupa's imposing form follow the rest of the blood pack around the corner.

_You have one flash grenade malfunction and that guy never forgets it_…

With a shake of his head Scud began to move around his work room collecting the weapons that had been tossed down by the others to be cleaned, reloaded, and in some cases completely rebuilt.

"Alright, what's first boys and girls…" He murmured to himself wiping his hands on his thighs as he scanned the pile. He enjoyed what he did, working with his hands. Taking something that was junk and turning it into something bad assed was his specialty.

He couldn't help but smirk as Chupa's words replayed in his head. Him, fall out of favor? What a joke! He had created and set up their entire security system. If they got rid of him who would provide their precious blood pack with weapons to do, well… whatever it was they did. They needed him and even if they didn't he wasn't stupid. He knew to follow the rules, to lay low and do as he was told.

He reached out to pick up his wrench when he paused to stare at the red sleeve of his jacket. She had grabbed his arm at the club when she had laughed, squeezing it ever so slightly before leaning against him.

"Don't think about that crap. "He scolded himself before patting at his jacket pockets for his lighter. He didn't want to think about Char anymore, couldn't. Shit like that would get him killed. They were constantly watched as familiars. Their every move from when they woke until they went to bed was monitored. He would know, he had told them where to install the cameras. Hallways, bathrooms, bedrooms, the clubs….

His head snapped up when his fingers brushed over the pocket holding the photo.

_Shit, the security feed!_

He and Char had sat at that bar for hours together. Hell it had probably even recorded all the crap leading up to him carrying her out over his shoulder to the cars. If anyone reviewed those tapes he would have a lot of unpleasant questions to answer.

_What about Char…_

Vampires had plenty of ways to find people. What if they went looking for her? A part of his rational mind screamed at him that there was no reason for the vamps to go after her. She was just a nobody to them.

_Unless she starts to ask questions about her cousin…_

Rubbing his hands over his lips he cursed Missy. He knew Char. Knew that after a few days she would get worried about her cousin and start digging around. Hell she admitted to trying to look for him, and what was he to her?

He needed to get ahead of the situation, do some damage control before Char brought down a pack of suck heads like Chupa to her front door.

With a growl he pushed back from his desk heading for the door and snagging up his jacket, cursing as the door closed behind him.

BLADE2BLADE2BLADE2BLADE2BLAD E2BLADE2BLADE2

_She was sick, had been since the previous night and couldn't even bare the thought of going to work. After nearly eight hours with a stuffy nose and headache laying down at home was no better when Char heard the front door to the apartment open and close. She knew Missy had been planning to go out with some friends for drinks after work so that left only one person._

_Grinning to herself Char slid off her bed ignoring the throbbing in her face while the jars in the fridge door jingled when it was opened in the kitchen. Scud had a very specific routine when he came home from work. Shoes off first, then beer out of the fridge and then to the couch for the next five to six hours to watch TV and play video games._

_Char was so sick of being alone, she didn't care what video games Scud wanted to play, she was up for anything._

_She opened the door to her bedroom only to frown when the living room appeared empty. Spying his keys on the coffee table she knew she hadn't imagined him walking in, her fever wasn't that bad. _

_Scratching at her side over her wife beater Char moved toward Missy and Scud's bedroom at the end of the hall. She could hear movement and noticed the door was opened a crack. Raising her hand up to knock Char came to a complete stand still, her mouth dropping open at the sight inside._

"_Fuck…" Scud groaned from where he laid on the bed. His eyed were screwed shut while his naked chest rose and fell with deep breaths. Char was having her own trouble breathing as her eyes drank in the sight of his muscles flexing with the movement of his arms. Her gaze took inventory of the few tattoos that littered his body before she was drawn down to where he had pushed his pants just below his ass. _

_Licking her lips Char knew she should look away but couldn't as her friend pumped his hand up and down his hard length, slowly at first but quickly picking up speed. She felt muscles tighten low in her body as on the next stroke up Scud squeezed the head of his cock. She could just make out a small pearly l drop of moisture before it was wiped away by something in his hand. Unable to stop herself Char scooted even closer to the door. Focusing on his hand and the small scrap of black material he had wrapped around his fist, she bit at her bottom lip when his hips began to thrust up into his strokes. She didn't think she had ever seen anything as hot as Scud jerking off. His hair had started to stick to his forehead as it glistened, his jaw locking into place while his hard length twitched hard enough for even Charlie to see from the hallway. Swallowing she watched the muscles in Scud's neck contract when his mouth opened on a groan. His hip jerked once than twice as his back and ass arched off the mattress, white jets of cum shooting up and onto his hand standing out harshly on the black material that covered it._

"_Fuck… Charlie!...Fuck…."_

_Heat flooded her cheeks as she listened to Scud groan her name as he came hard, moisture flooding her own clothing at the sight while her body cried out for what his was offering. She stood stunned watching his breathing turn to ragged gasps, body falling back into the mattress. His hand fell open at his side and the black material he had grasped spread out on the covers making her gasp in recognition. The sight of her underwear covered in her best friends cum, her cousin's boyfriend cum was too much for Charlie to handle. As quietly as she had made her way there, she turned back scurrying away to the safety of her own room. _

Charlie groaned at the pounding noise, turning her face deeper into her pillow to make it stop when she realized it wasn't coming from her head as it had been doing early in the day. Pushing herself up by her arms she turned an evil glare to her front door as someone pounded their fists against it repeatedly.

"Ugh, so freaking impatient…" She mumbled crawling out from under her comforter and grabbing the side of the desk to help pull herself up. It was probably just Missy running over to tell her about her amazing night with who knew how many guys.

"That or girl scouts are fucking pushy little bitches this year…" Char hissed with one last glance to her bed, the memory of a year ago still so fresh in her mind that her every pore tingled with it. "I'm coming!" she barked when the pounding resumed. Her hand gripped the door knob and yanked it open. "What….oh…hey!" Char pulled up short as Scud filled her doorway breathing heavy while his blue eyes darted around the apartment before narrowing in on her small frame in the door way.

"Hey Charlie, can we talk?"


	5. Chapter 5

_OMG! No internet til today since my move! I've missed you all and I'm so sorry it has been so long since my last update. I really hope I didn't lose anyone I have to say Scud needed a nap after the last chapter and I was getting stuck with this plot but thanks to the awesome help of my girl, Gurl (lol couldn't help myself) this story has exploded like…well like Scud all over Char's panties lol. Thanks for all the help chickie and your awesome support. If anyone reading this hasn't checked out her fics yet (or the awesome Nymphie's), well I only have this to say…**FOR SHAME! Don't forget to checkout Gurl's awesome new forum for all thing Norman called The Reedus Movement!**_

_WaterWarrior6: Scud told me he hasn't been helping me with this fic because you're wearing him out too…*shakes head* you have to share! _

_Leyshla Gisel: That's ok, you don't need to speak just let Scud whisper dirty little things in your ear…lol_

_Nymphie: Lmao first Scud then Mac …panty naughtiness everywhere_

_Melissaax3: I think you and I share a mind lol and just because I didn't write Scud jerking off in her room doesn't mean he hasn't….._

_Gurl: ...I expect you to explain to me why Scud is hiding an Ohio state shirt under his pillow._

_Coconutcarter: Lol chocolate and Scud…yum! Thanks for the review!_

_AyianaHightopp: Omg your review made me want to cry. I know we are all here for Norman love but to have you compliment my oc just meant the world to me! I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story and again I'm so sorry it has taken so long to update._

_Darkreeduslove:: lmao dude love the enthusiasm! You seriously made my day with all the reviews. It's so great to see other people so crazy for Norman!_

_I hope you guys like what's ahead and remember reviews turn Scud on!_

"Hey Charlie, can we talk?"

Scud was able to get the words out while he scanned the dimly lit apartment until they landed on the small frame blocking the door. One look at Char and Scud's eyes were immediately drawn to the bare skin between her shirt and low slung jeans making him forget for a moment exactly why it was he had rushed over there to begin with.

_What would it feel like to run my tongue against that skin…_

"Uh...Scud?"

His eyes jerked back up to Char's face as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Oh yeah…" He shook his head when Char moved back for him to enter, the words spurting out of his mouth before he could stop them "cool outfit."

Char's brow arched at his statement before glancing down at her jeans and t-shirt. Leaning back she waited until the door clicked into place before moving past her friend with a laugh.

"Ok …that's not what I was expecting. When you say talk I assumed you meant about something serious like why you disappeared a year ago and again the other morning. What you're doing here now."

Scud found it hard to meet Char's eyes when she turned to face him, leaning her hands against the desk behind her and causing that damn shirt to ride up higher.

_Just tell her. Tell her about the vampires. She needs to know to be scared. She needs to know to protect herself. _

Shaking his head Scud let out a small chuckle while rubbing at his bottom lip. He knew what he had to do, what he had planned to do the entire way over. So why was it so hard?

_Because I don't want her to know I sold out my own kind._

He was a traitor. It didn't matter how he spun the story for her, Char would realize that while Scud had saved her life he had left all those other people to die. He had left her cousin to die.

_She'll ask questions. She'll want to know everything that happened to me._

He didn't think he could bare to see the way she would look at him once she knew the truth. It wouldn't be anything like how she stared at him now, annoyance slowly mixing with worry at his continued silence and constant fidgeting.

"Scud…look whatever it is you can tell me." Char moved forward, her hand stretched out to rub his arm through the puffy green sleeve of his coat when he realized he couldn't. He couldn't tell her he was one of the bad guys or that her life was now in danger because he cared too much about Char to let her die like all those other random people.

"I uh...I just wanted to see how you were feeling. You were pretty fucking wasted last night." He grinned while her arm fell back to her side and the concerned look turned into one of confusion.

_I'm sorry Char…_

"I guess I'm ok." Char's gray eyes searched his a moment longer before she moved to rub the back of her head "I don't remember much." Her tongue darted out to lick her lower lip and Scud felt his eyes zero in on the movement shifting his feet when he began to lose room in his pants. "That's really all you came here to talk about?"

He slid his hands into his pocket as he nodded, hoping to stop the nervous twitching.

"Yeah, just wanted to make sure you were ok sweetheart" he added a wink to the statement, feeling relieved when she had to bite her lip against a grin.

_I going to make sure you're ok Char. I won't let them find you._

"Well, do you want to hang out? I have a few beers…You could fill me in on what happened the other night" Char offered with a laugh and a nod to her fridge.

"Yeah, that would be great."

Scud waited until she turned away from him before he began scoping the small loft apartment again.

_I'll need to install a security system, maybe while she's at work. Cameras, body heat detectors…maybe some UV lighting just in case…I could give her a can of garlic and silver spray and tell her its mace._

"Hey I can't remember leaving. Did we see Missy? I left a message a few messages for her but haven't heard back."

_Shit. I have to alter those damn security cameras… _

"No, I never saw her..."Scud shook his head removing his coat and laying it over her desk chair to take the beer Char offered him with a forced grin.

Missy's body would turn up sometime in the next few weeks. The vamps would spread the deaths out usually that long and have them pop up in different places, it wouldn't do to have anyone making connections or leaving any loose ends. He had planned to be back out of Char's life before then; he only wanted to stick around long enough to cover her ass.

_She won't have anyone to turn to if I disappear._

He crushed the thought as quickly as it came. It would be too risky for both of them if he kept contact.

"So…"Char looked around them while Scud took a pull of his drink. "What do you want to do?"

At Scud's raised brow and grin Char could only roll her eyes.

"Dude I swear if you say 'me' I'm going to hit you."

"So violent…"Scud tsked at her as Char lifted the beer to her lips. He turned away toward her desk not wanting to watch her lips wrap around the bottle and nodded to her laptop. "You still a technophobe?"

"I prefer the term cautious…I happen to believe John Connor is right, the machines will rise up against us one day."

Scud could only shake his head as Char referenced one of her favorite movies. She loved to watch The Terminator almost as much as the Boondock Saints.

"Let me take a look at what your working with I could probably upgrade this Betty from whatever stupid system you had the people at the store install for you. You still use this just for email?"

He pulled out her desk chair and booted the computer up while Char leaned over his shoulder with a sigh.

"That and my neighbor Summer comes over and we Google images of Sean Patrick Flannery."

Scud cringed at picture of the shirtless blonde saint occupying Char's background on her computer.

"Yeah I'm changing this shit…"

"Don't you dare."Char shook her head with a laugh while Scud's hands flew over the keyboard. He would upgrade her memory and security while leaving a backdoor open for himself in her system. He knew she kept a calendar and figured it wouldn't hurt to have access to it.

_Just to keep an eye on her if I need to…_

"Is she hot?" Scud asked trying to distract Char from what he was searching and typing.

"Is who hot?"

"Your neighbor, Summer?"

Scud had to hold back a laugh at Char's glare as she reached past him for her smokes.

"Don't even think about it."

"You two close? We could do a little three's company action…Ow!"He stopped typing as his head flew forward when Char slapped the back of it. "What? I'd be happy just to watch…"

"You are such a perv…I should introduce you to my neighbor Erika, she would whip you into shape."

Scud raised a brow as Char leaned past him again for her lighter, her breast rubbing against his arm.

"With real whips?" He joked ignoring his dick as it twitched and at the contact only to grow hard at Char's wink over her hands as she lit the cigarette held between her pouting lips.

"Nipple clamps too probably."

"I'm so moving in."

Char chuckled at Scud's declaration before shaking her head.

"Yeah good luck making it past her boyfriend Marco."

"That's not fair…"He turned back to the screen with a pout when someone knocked at Char's door.

"I must be popular tonight."Char laughed blowing out a plume of smoke while setting her beer down next to Scud .

"Hey if it's Summer get her number for me!" He called over his shoulder glancing back a second to watch Char's ass sway in her jeans before turning around in his seat to mumble to himself."I'm getting calluses from jerking off …"

He was just finishing entering in a coded password when he heard the door to the apartment open and Char's voice carry back.

"Hey, where have you been?…Scud!"

"Yeah?..." He shut out the system before closing the laptop as Char moved toward him, a second pair of footsteps clicking on the hard wood behind her.

"Look who turned up." Scud swiveled in the chair with a grin expecting to see, well anyone other than the statuesque blonde glaring at him over Char's head. His smile fell slowly as he took in the too pale skin, almost glowing while she glided across the floor in her stilettos and tight red dress.

_There's no way! No one survives the clubs…unless…_

"Mi…Hey Missy." He managed to choke out as he watched his ex and now suck head girlfriend cross her arms over her chest.

"Well well…look who he have here."Missy turned her piercing glare from Scud to Char and back to him as he stood. "It's been a long time Josh."

He cringed at the use of his name but physically flinched at Char's following question.

"Well this is awkward, how about I make us some snacks. Anyone hungry?"

Scud felt his pulse jump at Missy's answering grin, her pearly white teeth gleaming from between her blood red lips.

"I'm starving."

_**Ok guys don't kill me for the cliffhanger but as you can see shit is about to hit the fan! lol**_


End file.
